In the early 1900's several types of rotary valves were developed and used in both two-cycle and four cycle internal combustion engines. Most of these designs failed due to one or more of the following reasons: (a) High friction, (b) Lack of sufficient lubrication, (c) Thermal distortion, (d) Difficulty of manufacture.
The object of this invention is to reduce the problems associated with these prior-art valves and make use of the advantages of rotary valves in modern Internal Combustion Engines.
Another object of this invention is to provide an Internal Combustion Engine with increased volumetric efficiency resulting from unrestricted flow of gases through the ports, and the sling effect provided by centrifugal force of the spinning valve.
A futher object of this invention is to improve combustion by stratifying the fuel-air charge, by centrifugal force, into the spark-plug cavity.
A still further object of this invention is its ease of manufacture by eliminating the need for separate head and block. The valve is manufactured in its entirety as a separate unit and installed in the head or monoblock requiring only a cylindrical hole above each piston cylinder for a press fit.
The invention comprises a cylindrically shaped rotating valve body mounted vertically over each cylinder of a reciprocating internal combustion engine and driven by linkage to the engine crankshaft. The valve consists of a cylindrical body with an axially placed shaft extention above for attachment to rotating means and a curved flow passage chamber from the bottom of the valve with an opening concentric to it and exposed to the piston. The other end of the flow passage is positioned on the side of the cylindrical valve body forming an aperture which rotates about the cylinder axis and is disposed to communicate sequentially with corresponding apertures in the valve liner and engine head. Each valve liner aperture is timely exposed to the spark-plug cavity, the exhaust port and, the fuel-air inlet respectively.
On the upper circular end of the valve body a concentric depressed area is machined on the circumference leaving a boss area adjacent to the valve drive shaft, said boss area being in contact with a valve cap, and into which is contained a pressurized oil gallery extending from the boss area to outlets at all contact areas on valve surfaces. A return circuit gallery invention is provided for oil circulation and pressure regulation. The oil gallery openings on the boss area of the valve body are positioned to communicate with mating gallery openings in the valve cap providing a metered flow of oil the the valve each revolution. The concentric depressed area surrounding the boss area of the valve forms an enclosed volume between valve, valve cap and valve liner, said volume being vented to the flow passage chamber through a small hole for the purpose of equalizing the force on opposing ends of the valve body by causing the concentric depression area to be equal to transverse area of the flow passage chamber, thereby eliminating high friction pulses to occur at boss area against the valve cap.
Lubrication oil is metered into the valve body through the pressurized oil gallery in the valve cap and directed to the compression rings and to the the top and bottom horizontal faces of the flow passage chamber aperture seal, for lubrication of vertical ends of said seal, vertical groove are inscribed as required on the inside surface of the valve liner serving as oil pockets which dispense oil to the vertical surfaces of the flow chamber aperture seal.
The valve body is caused to turn at one-half crankshaft speed for four-cycle engine operation. It will be noted that the flow passage chamber aperture is theoretically in registry with only one valve liner aperture, at a given instant, excluding overlapping designed in a practical engine. Commencing with the firing stroke, the piston is moving upward compressing the fuel-air charge and the valve is approaching the spark-plug cavity. As the piston reaches top-dead-center, the flow passage chamber aperture exposes the spark-plug cavity. At top-dead-center the spark-plug is caused to fire forcing the piston downward. The flow passage chamber aperture rotates over the spark-plug cavity shielding the spark-plug from the combustion gases. As the piston approaches bottom-dead center the flow passage chamber aperture begins registry with the exhaust outlet port, said flow passage chamber aperture being in communication with exhaust outlet as the piston moves upward to top-dead-center. At top-dead-center, the flow passge chamber aperture begins registry with the charge inlet port in the valve liner. Moving down, the piston ingests the fuel-air charge as the flow passage chamber aperture rotates over the inlet port. The piston, passing bottom-dead-center, begins to compres the fuel-air charge as the flow passage chamber aperture has past the inlet port and is sealed against the valve liner side, again commencing the firing stroke. Examining the action of the spinning valve body beginning with the exhaust cycle, it is observed that the centrifugal force in the flow passage chamber will enhance the purging of the spent gases from the engine cylinder and flow passage chamber. The spent charge conducts some of its heat to the flow passage chamber as it passes through causing a rise in temperature of the valve body. Immediately following the exhaust cycle, the ingest of relatively cool fuel-air mixture through the same flow passage chamber now cools it tending to maintain a combustion chamber without hot-spots which cause pre-detonation. Reaching bottom-dead-center, the piston begins to rise initiating the compression stroke, the flow passage chamber aperture is out of communication with all open liner ports, and sealed against valve liner. As the piston rises it compresses the charge and forces it into the flow passage chamber. Note that the top of the piston approaches the bottom of the valve liner very closely. Nearly all of the fuel-air mixture is contained in the flow passage chamber and the spinning valve body causes the fuel vapor to stratify towards the valve liner. At top-dead-center the spark-plug cavity is exposed to the flow passage chamber aperture at which time the spark-plug fires igniting the fuel rich side of the charge. It is evident from the above that, (a) the spark-plug, being only monentarily exposed when the piston is in the firing position, and shielded from the fuel-air charge, cannot cause pre-detonation, (b) the stratification of the fuel vapor allows the flow passage chamber to function as a pre-combustion chamber with its inherent benefits of efficient burning. In addition, as the piston rises forcing the charge into the flow passage chamber, the differential areas of the piston top and the adjacent flow passage chamber opening breaks up any tendency for the formation of pressure nodes which normally cause pre-detonation in poppet valve engines. It is evident from the above that a low octane fuel can be used with this invention. The changing pressure differential imposed on the valve body is eliminated by the insertion of a small vent hole from the top of the flow passage chamber to the recessed area at the top of the valve body resulting in minimal friction losses between valve cap and boss area of the valve body. Sealing of the valve body is required about its cylindrical perifery to prevent leakage between combustion chamber and head ports.
This accomplished by two compression rings, one located at bottom valve body aperture and valve liner plate, and one located immediately below the upper recessed area of the valve body. It will be noted that the compression rings remain stationary with respect to the valve liner, the valve body grooves sliding over the rings. The circumferential flow passage chamber seal is recessed into the valve body and provides effective seal by pressure and centrifugal forces. The boss area on the valve body is maintained in contact with the valve cap by a spring and retainer screwed to the top of the valve shaft. Sealing is provided at the sliding faces of the rings as variations in pressure move the rings only the amount of clearance in the ring grooves. A bearing mounted concentrically in the valve cap maintains a predetermined clearance between valve body and valve liner. Lubrication is provided by a pressurized gallery extending through valve cap and in contact with the boss are of the valve body. The valve cap gallery outlet is in line with the valve body oil gallery said gallery extending vertically down through the valve body with outlets to rings and interior face of valve liner. A similar gallery is provided through valve body and valve cap to act as a pressure vent. The intake and exhaust timing is a function of the positions of the respective cylinder liner port apertures, these being fixed require no adjustments.